Sailor Moon Charity The Spiral of Life
by Fei-chan
Summary: Nach ihren Abschlußprüfungen, überrascht Minako ihre Freundinnen mit einer Reise in die Karibik. Doch anstatt Sonne, Meer und Erholung wird das Team auf eine aufregende Reise in die Vergangenheit geschickt.
1. Prolog Jahr 1724

Sailor Moon Charity – The Spiral of Life  
Magellan ' s Fluch  
  
Prolog  
  
Dunkle Rauchwolken zogen sich weit ins Landesinnere. Kanonenschüsse hallten in unmittelbarer Küstennähe und ließen Tiere aus der Umgebung flüchten. Durch das Dickicht konnte man erkennen, dass die Stadt in Schutt und Asche lag. Eine gewaltige Meute aus Landstreichern, Freibeutern und Piraten feierten Ihre Heldentaten gebührend am Strand. Die Bewohner dieser Stadt wurden einem nach dem anderen selbst vor Augen der Kinder hingerichtet. Das wohl grausamste Bild bot der Anblick von vier erdolchten Frauen am Hafen.  
  
Unweit von dem grausamen Massaker schleppte sich ein junges Mädchen, von einer Pistolenkugel schwerverwundet die Klippen hoch. Nach und nach schwanden Ihre Kräfte immer mehr. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ihr zerkratztes Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Ihr langes, goldblondes Haar hing zerzaust über den Rücken. Mit einem dumpfen Seufzer lies sich kraftlos die felsige Böschung hinunterrollen. Inmitten von buschigen Hecken aus Farn kam sie zum liegen.  
  
In nicht allzu weiter Ferne hörte sie wie Männer nach ihr suchten. Es mögen vielleicht knapp 20 sein, die sich mit ihren Gewehren durch die wilde Vegetation schlugen. Angstschweiß strömte aus jeder Pore ihres Körpers und sie fasste neuen Mut.  
  
Schweratmend und ihre linke Hand gegen ihre rechte Hüfte pressend, setzte sie sich auf um sich an einer nahe Palme zu stützen. Ein weiterer Blutschwall quoll aus ihrem Oberteil. Kurzerhand riss sie sich ihre dunkelblaue Schärpe ab und verband notdürftig ihre Wunde. In einer hektischen Bewegung griff sie sich suchend an den Hals und war erst beruhigt, als sie eine silberne Kette hervorzog. Am Ende der Kette hing ein pentagrammförmiges Amulett.  
  
Zielbewusst griff sie sich an die Stirn, wo von ihrem Pony ein goldenes Diadem versteckt saß. Sie löste es und begutachtete es mit festem Blick. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, holte tief Luft und erhob sich. Der beißende Schmerz nahm ihr fast Luft zum atmen, aber sie stand aufrecht. Ihre weißen, seidenen Kleider und das dunkelblaue Jackett waren schlammig und zerrissen. In ihrem Gürtelhalfter steckte nur noch ihr Schwert. Jetzt legte sie diesen ab und zog sich die schmierige Jacke aus. In der schmutzigen Kleidung wirkte sie in ihrer schmalen Figur sehr zerbrechlich.  
  
Um Ihre Schmerzen besser aushalten zu können, zog sie den blauen Verband noch fester um ihre Hüfte. Mit dem Schwert in der Hand machte sie sich langsam auf den Weg zur höchsten und breitesten Felsklippe. Die Anstrengung war ernorm und vor Schmerzen wurde ihr speiübel, aber der Gedanke an ihre Freundinnen, die vor wenigen Stunden brutal von den Piraten hingerichtet wurden, hielt sie aufrecht.  
  
Ihr Blick wandte sich gen Himmel. Sie flüsterte nur einen Namen bevor sie den funkelnden Diamanten aus ihrem Diadem nahm und ihn in die letzte leere Fassung des Amuletts setzte. Ein Schockwelle und ein sirrender Ruf zog sich weit aus Meer und Land. Sie lächelte. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl mehr , sie spürte wie ein kribbelndes Gefühl durch ihren Körper zog und ihren Körper in einem goldenglitzernden Licht erscheinen ließ. „Ich muss mich beeilen!"sprach sie sich zu. Sie hob ihr Schwert nach vorn und legte das Amulett auf eine Verzierung, die sich mit den Kontur des Amuletts glich. Sofort wurde es von einem goldenen Nebel eingehüllt und verwandelte sich in einen starken Pfeiler aus Licht. Auf ihrer Stirn erleuchtete ein nicht erkennbares Symbol, dass durch die zunehmende Beschwörung immer heller wurde. Das Schwert glühte und wurde kraftvoll in die Höhegestreckt. Danach folgte ein riesige, mächtige Energieentladung die das gesamte Umfeld wahrscheinlich die ganze Küste oder gar das Land ebnete. 


	2. Kapitel 1 Abschlussprüfungen

Kapitel 1  
  
Verliebt hielten ein süßes, schwarzhaariges Mädchen und ein blonder Junge, in einem Cafe sitzend, Händchen und fütterten sich gegenseitig liebevoll aus einem großen Früchteeisbecher. Er strich ihr die Locken aus dem Gesicht und sie errötete daraufhin leicht. Was für ein glückliches Paar.  
  
Ein Mädchen von blondem Haar und einer roten Schleife schritt verträumt die Straße hinunter, sie hatte gerade eine wohltuende Manicure hinter sich, und sie bewunderte fast permanent ihre Hände. Sie war seit vier Monaten glücklich verliebt und wollte ihren Freund heute Abend mit einem Essen überraschen. Sie war übermütig und hüpfte strahlend die Straße hinunter. Fast jeder drehte sich nach diesem freudigstrahlenden Mädchen um. Auf ihrem Weg zur Bushaltestelle begutachtete sie die vielen, bunten Schaufensterauslagen. Sie schritt auch an der beliebtesten Eisdiele der Stadt vorbei und warf sehnsüchtig einen Blick ins Fenster. Es war auch heute ein gut besuchter Tag, doch als sie das turtelnd, küssende Pärchen sah, brach ihre Fröhlichkeit ins ich zusammen. Als würde ihr gesamtes Blut aus dem Körper weichen, erblasste sie. Dort saß ihr Freund, mit einer anderen, an ihrem Platz! Das Pärchen bemerkte sie nicht, jedoch wand der Junge seinen lachenden Kopf zufällig in ihre Richtung und erkannte sie.  
  
Sakura drehte sich blitzschnell um und ging los. Der Junge sprang ertappt auf und lief Sakura hinterher. Draußen sah er sie zwei Läden weiter, die Straße hinuntergehen.  
  
„Sakura! So warte doch, es ist nicht so wie du denkst!", rief ihr der Junge hinterher. Doch Sakura wollte nicht stehen bleiben oder irgendwelche Ausreden hören. Sie rannte nun, wie in Trance die Straße hinunter. Die Menschen, die sich ihr in den Weg stellten, bemerkte sie gar nicht und rannte sie ungehalten um. Ihre jahrelange, intensive Ausbildung und Erfahrung als Sailor Kriegerin hatten sie nicht vor dem Schützen können was sie eben erlebt hatte. Ihr Herz schmerzte und Tränen liefen unaufhörlich ihre Wangen hinunter. Sie hatte die Stadt hinter sich gelassen und befand sich nun in einem ruhigeren Teil eines Parks. Sie setzte sich auf eine Bank und ließ dort ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Immer wieder stiegen neue Tränen auf und sie griff in ihren Anorak um nach einem Taschentuch zu suchen. Sie fand keins, nur ihren Verwandlungsfüller holte sie hervor. Sie fühlte sie so gedemütigt und starrte dabei regelrecht ihren Füller an. Sie schniefte und fuhr sich mit den Handrücken über die Augen. Dunkle Straßen aus zerlaufener Wimperntusche verteilten sich nun quer über ihr Gesicht. Sie hielt verkrampft den Füller in die Höhe. Bedächtig schrie sie: „Wie konnte er mir das nur antun? Mein Herz ist zerbrochen, dass werde ich ihm nie verzeihen. Bei meinem Schutzstern, ich werde ihm seine rechte Strafe zukommen lassen."Sie lehnte sich zurück und schaute fest in den rotgefärbten Abendhimmel.  
  
„CUT! .......... Du warst spitze Minako!", brüllte jemand kraftvoll über den gesamten Platz und Minako stand grinsend auf. Der brüllende Jemand war niemand geringer als Seno Sakuyo, der zur Zeit erfolgreichste Regisseur ganz Tokyos. Eine Maskenbildnerin und drei andere Assistentinnen kamen zu Minako geeilt und fingen an sie zurechtzurücken.  
  
„Bravo! Super, Minako!", brüllte nun auch Usagi über den Platz und klatschte vergnügt in die Hände. Makoto lächelte beschämt, über den Heiterkeitsausbruch ihrer Freundin. Rei, Ami, Artemis und Luna ging es da nicht anders. Rei schaute sich beschämt um und tadelte ihre Freundin auch umgehend: „Usagi, würdest du bitte nicht so laut sein! Du bist wieder so peinlich, jeder dreht sich schon zu uns um."Usagi zog eine Schnute, wandte sich jedoch kommentarlos wieder Richtung Minako und hielt breitgrinsend, die wedelnde Hand in die Höhe. Doch Minako reagierte nicht auf ihre Freundinnen, die die ersten Schritte ihrer Schauspielkarriere gönnerhaft verfolgten und sie überall hin begleiteten und unterstützten. Rei wandte sich ab und die anderen folgten ihr in kurzen Abständen. Der abgesperrte Bezirk, der Filmcrew, verlief direkt am Park entlang.  
  
Die goldrote Junisonne stand tief und warf lange Schatten der Mädchen und ihrer Umgebung auf den gepflasterten Boden. Rei war sichtlich verärgert. „Sie hebt völlig ab, sie ist kaum noch in der Schule und die Abschlussprüfungen sind bald! Sie benimmt sich wie ein Star!" Missmutig lehnte sie sich ans Geländer. Makoto schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen Rei! Sie versucht ihren Traum zu verwirklichen, da müssen wir als ihre Freundinnen ein wenig zurückstecken."Ami fügte hinzu. „Es war ihr größter Traum berühmt zu werden! Wir kennen unser Schicksal und Minako macht das Beste draus!"„Ob es wirklich sein muss, NEO Kristall Tokio erstehen zu lassen?", fragte Usagi vorsichtig. Ihre Freundinnen wandten sich stillschweigend zu ihr um. Nachdenklich fuhr Usagi fort: „Ihr alle müsst euer Leben und eure Zukunft immer nur nach mir richten. Was kann ich dagegen tun?"Rei setzte sich zu Usagi und legte ihre Hand auf die Ihre. „Usagi, was die Zukunft bringen wird, wissen wir. Wann und wie sie erscheinen wird, liegt in unserem Schicksal!"Makoto und Ami kamen näher. „Wir sind halt keine normalen Menschen! Wir sind eher wie Göttinnen?"Ami lächelte Bunny aufmunternd zu. „Wir sind Schutzgöttinnen, die unsere geliebte Welt beschützen, was kann es ehrenvolleres geben, als das was man liebt zu verteidigen."Usagi dachte, wenn auch nur kurz, an ihren Wunsch, nach ihrem ersten tödlichen Einsatz des Silberkristalls; ‚ein ganz normales Mädchen sein'  
  
Ein Poltern ließ sie aus ihrer Vertrautheit fahren. Minako hatte in der Hetze, schnell zu ihren Freundinnen zu gelangen, eine Absperrung übersehen und war der Länge nach auf die Nase gefallen. Sofort kamen ihre Freundinnen zu Hilfe. „Minako, ist was passiert? Hast du dir wehgetan?", riefen Makoto und Rei besorgt. Usagi und Ami halfen ihr auf. „Nein, es geht schon!" Minako schüttelte sich von ihren Freundinnen los. Sie warf ihr langes, hellblondes Haar nach hinten und grinste. „Na, wie hab ich euch gefallen? War ich als SAKURA überzeugend?"Usagi nickte kräftig. Während Makoto spitzbübisch bemerkte: „Na, zum Glück liefern wir keine so theatralische Show bei unseren Verwandlungen ab!"Minako verzog die Schnute. „Das ist Kunst, ich bin halt eine gefühlvolle und ausdrucksstarke Schauspielerin." Minakos Freundinnen konnten nicht anders und prusteten los, was Minako ihnen sehr übel nahm und zurück zum Set verschwinden wollte. Usagi hielt sie zurück. „Komm schon, Minako! Wir müssen doch Reis bestandene Fahrprüfung feiern."Minako nickte genervt und legte anschließend lächelnd den Kopf schief. „Ich hab ja noch eine Überraschung für euch!"Winkend lief sie zum Set zurück.  
  
Wenig später fuhren Sie zu fünft mit Reis nagelneuen Auto, dass ihr Vater ihr geschenkt hatte, die Straßen entlang. Die Mädchen waren sichtlich ein wenig neidisch darauf, zumal sie alle niemals ein Auto geschenkt bekommen würden. Minako hatte die Musik lautstark aufgedreht und fröhlich singend ging die Fahrt zu ihrem Stammcafé.  
  
Ohne Probleme hatte Rei ihren Wagen vor dem Café geparkt. Erleichtert entstiegen sie dem Auto. Auf der Terrasse des Kaffeehauses war es angenehm warm. Es war gerade Anfang Juli, die Temperaturen lagen jedoch bereits um die 22 Grad. Noch 2 Wochen trennten sie von den letzten Sommerferien die sie als Schülerinnen verbringen würden.  
  
Usagi saß neben Rei und schlürfte bereits ihren Milchshake, Ami und Makoto blätterten heftig plaudernd in einer Illustrierten und Minako bestellte nachträglich noch ein Mineralwasser zu ihrem Capuccino. Der Kellner nahm die Bestellung auf und verließ die kleine Gruppe. Minako zog aus ihrer Collegemappe einen kleinen dreifaltigen Prospekt. Bunte Palmen, herrlich weißer Sandstrand und Muscheln waren darauf abgebildet. „So, nun hört mir mal zu!"Der Kellner kam und brachte Minako's Mineralwasser.  
  
Anschließend wandten sich 4 Augenpaare wieder Minako zu. Sie faltete den Prospekt auseinander und schob diesen ihren Freundinnen zu. „Hier was haltet ihr von einem gemeinsamen Urlaub in der Karibik?"Verduzte und wehleidige Gesichter warfen Minako böse blicke zu. Rei lehnte sich zurück. „Schön Minako! Und wer bezahlt uns die Reise? Ich hab kein Geld!"Makoto klappte die Zeitschrift zu. „Minako, dass übersteigt weit unsere finanziellen Möglichkeiten!"Usagi machte ein entsetztes Gesicht. „Minako, die Reise kostet über 2.400 US-Dollar!"  
  
Minako setzte ein spitzbübisches Grinsen auf. „Du hast doch irgendwas vor! Gib's zu!"blitze Ami ihre Freundin an. Minkao erhob sich und zog etwas aus ihrer Jacke und legte es auf den Tisch. „Das sind 5 Tickets für diese supergeniale Karibik Kreuzfahrt! Wir fahren zusammen in die Karibik! Am ersten Ferientag geht's los!"Sprachlosigkeit stand ihren vier Freundinnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Was, freut ihr euch nicht?"Als Antwort bekam sie herzhafte Umarmungen und lautstarken Jubel ihrer Freundinnen. 


	3. Kapitel 2 Große Reise

Die nächste Woche schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Die unerträgliche Mittagshitze brütete selbst in den Klassenräumen. Die Klimaanlage war bereits am Montag wegen Überlastung ausgefallen, heute war Mittwoch. Usagi saß mit Minako im Prüfungsraum ‚Altjapanisch' und quälte sich durch ihre Prüfungsunterlagen. Minako schien es auch nicht leichter zu haben. Ami schrieb in einem anderen Klassenraum ihre Mathematik –Prüfung, las noch mal Korrektur und verließ anschließend das Klassenzimmer. In einem Verbindungstrakt traf sie auf Makoto, die gerade ihre Geschichtsklausur beendet hatte. „Na, wie ist es gelaufen Ami-chan?"„Es war leichter, als ich gedacht hab! Und bei dir?"Makoto legte den Kopfschief. „Ach, ich denke ich werde es geschafft haben."Gemeinsam schritten sie über den Schulhof zu einem Brunnen mit schattenspendenden Bäumen der mitten im Schulpark stand. Sie setzten sich. Makoto ließ ihre Tasche auf den Steinboden fallen. Ami legte ihre sachte neben sich auf den Brunnenrand. Mako blinzelte, als die Sonne zwischen den Baumwipfeln auf ihre Augen traf. „Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass unsere gemeinsame Schulzeit sich langsam dem Ende nähert", sie wandte sich zu Ami, die schon wieder ein Buch in den Händen hielt. „Ähhhh ....A M I! Was machst du denn da?", Makoto riss ihr das Buch aus den Händen. „Ami, du hast doch eben deine letzte Prüfung geschrieben!"Ami sah sie mit großen, blauen Augen an. „Aber die Praktischen sind doch nächste Woche dran! Hast du keinen Bammel vor dem mündlichen Prüfung?" Mako war erstaunt. „Du hast Angst vor der mündlichen Prüfung? Bei Usagi, Minako und mir kann ich es ja noch verstehen, aber du?"Ami machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht, die jahrelange Freundschaft mit Usagi, Rei, Makoto und Minako hatte sie zu einem fröhlicheren und selbstbewusstem Menschen reifen lassen. Nur war ihre Scheu vor Fremden und unbekannten Dingen und ganz besonders vor praktischen Prüfungen noch sehr stark geblieben.  
  
Aufgeregtes Vogelzwitschern und Geräusche von 2 paar laufenden Füßen weckten sie aus ihrer Nachdenklichkeit. „Ami-chan, Mako-chan!"Wenig später hielten Usagi und Minako bei ihren Freundinnen. „Na, hat alles geklappt?", fragte Makoto spitz. Usagi stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüfte und hatte ein schelmischen Gesichtausdruck bekommen. „Na klar, Minako und ich haben, dank Ami, alle Fragen lösen können!"Ami schaute zu ihrer ersten und allerbesten Freundin auf. „Das freut mich für euch!"„Ami-chan, wir danken dir!"Minako und Usagi fielen ihrer kleinen etwas blassen Freundin um den Hals.  
  
Kurz nach 17 Uhr verließen sie gemeinsam die Schule, Rei traf sie auf halben Weg nach Hause. Auch sie hatte mit den letzten Abschlussprüfungen zu kämpfen. Das eingeschworen Grüppchen war in den letzten Jahren noch enger zusammengewachsen, als je zuvor. Gemeinsam spazierten sie durch einen Park und aßen jede ein Eis. Usagi selbstverständlich immer noch eine Kugel mehr als ihre Freundinnen. Wenig später trennten sie sich um ihre Nachmittagsaktivitäten zu erledigen. Minako musste zum Set, um noch die letzten Szenen, vor ihrem Urlaub, fertig zu drehen. Makoto arbeitete bei einem netten Gärtner um sich nebenbei Geld fürs baldige Studium zu verdienen. Rei arbeitete wie eh und je im Tempel ihres Großvaters, allerdings musste sie sich auf ihre letzte Prüfung zu Tempelpriesterin vorbereiten und so nebenbei noch ihren Schulabschluss. Ami musste in einem Vorbereitungskurs und so ging Usagi allein nach Hause. Sie musste nicht für irgendwelche Prüfungen nebenbei arbeiten, auch kein Geld verdienen und auch keinen Film abdrehen. Sie zog die sommerliche Luft ein und begab sich in die Innenstadt. An einem großen Hochhaus angelangt, trat sie durch die gläsernen Schiebetüren in den Flur. Hier war es angenehm kühl. Sie stieg in den Aufzug und fuhr die 10 Etagen hinauf. Die instrumentale Fahrstuhlmusik lies sie an Haruka und Michiru denken. Lange Zeit hatte sie nichts mehr von ihren äußeren Kriegerinnen gehört. So viele Erinnerungen teilte sie mit den beiden Mädchen. Vor zwei Jahren hatte sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen. Genauso wenig hatte sie von Seiya, Yaten, Taiki und ihrer Prinzessin Kakyuu gehört. Ob Kinmoku wieder aufgebaut war? Sie lächelte innerlich, sie hatte in ihrem jungen Leben sehr viel erlebt!  
  
Das Ankunftssignal des Fahrstuhls rief sie aus ihren Gedanken. Nun stand sie vor Mamorus Tür, ein schwerer Kloß lag ihr auch heute wieder im Magen. In letzter Zeit fand sie es schöner alleine etwas zu unternehmen, als mit Mamoru zu lernen oder zum hunderstenmal ein Eis essen zu gehen. Es war einfach langweilig geworden, und Usagi wusste nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Von dem bevorstehendem Urlaub hatte sie auch noch nichts erwähnt. Mit einem Seufzen öffnete sie die dritte Tür. Der Geruch von Curry lag in der Wohnung. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, stellte ihre Schuhe und Tasche in der Garderobe ab. „Mamoru? Wo bist du?"Ein Kopf erschien aus einem Türrahmen. „Usagi, schon Schluss? Ich koch uns was zu Mittag, hoffe du hast Hunger, wie war die Prüfung?"Usagi war in ihre Hausschuhe geschlüpft; sie waren schon recht alt und verblichen, trotz dem schmutzigen Rosa mit je einem Hasenkopfknopf auf dem Spann, gefielen ihr die Schuhe noch. Oder viel mehr an die Erinnerung daran, wie sie mit Chibiusa diese Schuhe vor Jahren gekauft hatte. Usagi war wahrlich ruhiger geworden, in den letzten Jahren trieb stets Mamoru sie zu Fleiß und Ordnung an. Er lernte viel und Usagi half ihm wo sie konnte.  
  
„Die Prüfung war okay. Ich denke das ich es geschafft hab. Nur noch nächste Woche die mündliche Prüfung und ich hab's entgültig hinter mir!"Sei schlurfte an der Küche vorbei Richtung Wohnzimmer. Der Tisch war schon gedeckt und eine rote Rose steckte in einer kleinen, dünnen Vase. Usagi stutze. „Hatte sie etwas vergessen?"Mamoru tauchte hinter ihr auf und küsste sie kurz auf den Mund „Setz dich schon mal mein Bunny-Schatz !" Usagi lächelte, nur noch selten wurde sie Bunny gerufen. Sei setze sich auf die Couch und überlegte Fieberhaft, was heute für ein Tag war. Mamoru kam sogleich mit einer dampfenden Schüssel Curry und legte erst Usagi dann sich selber etwas auf den Teller.  
  
Usagi hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. „Sag Mamoru, was ist heute für ein Tag?"Er stellte die Schüssel in die Küche zurück und nahm anschließend gegenüber Usagi Platz. Sie stocherte ein wenig in ihrem Curry herum, Mamoru bemerkte es nicht. „Sag Mamoru, ist heute etwas besonderes?"Er sah auf. „Nein, ich wollte dir nur eine Freude nach deinem stressigen Prüfungen!" Usagi lächelte zögerlich. „Mamoru, bist du glücklich mit mir?"Mamoru verharrte im Essen. „Natürlich, ich liebe dich. Ich finde es perfekt so wie es ist. Du nicht?"Usagi hatte diese Gegenfrage kommen sehen und sich darauf vorbereitet, nun konnte sie ihm nicht antworten. „Ich hab dich lieb, Mamoru, aber ich weiß nicht ob es ausreicht um mit dir zusammenzubleiben." In diesem Augenblick fiel Mamoru die Gabel hinunter. Sie landete zwischen seinen Füßen auf dem Boden. „Warum Usagi?"Usagi verkrampfte ihre Hände im Rock.. „Ich weiß es nicht, dass ist so ein Gefühl."Mamoru kam näher zu ihr und umfasste ihre Schultern. „Aber.... wie und wann findest du heraus, ob du mit mir eine gemeinsame Zukunft möchtest?"Mamoru zitterte regelrecht bei seiner Frage. Usagi merkte es und wandte ihren Kopf beiseite. „Ich weiß es nicht. Laß mir Zeit!"Mamoru stand rasch auf und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll."Usagi stand auf. „Mamoru es ist besser, wenn wir uns erst mal nicht sehen. Minako hat mich und die Mädchen auf eine Kreuzfahrt eingeladen, vielleicht weiß ich dann was ich wirklich fühle."Mamoru sah sie mit einem funkelnden Blick an. „Das stellst du dir sehr einfach vor. Weißt du überhaupt wie ich mich fühle?"Usagis Blick wurde traurig. „Natürlich weiß ich es. Aber willst du, dass ich dich belüge?"Mamoru schwieg. Usagi ging schnell in den Flur, zog ihre Schuhe an, griff nach ihrer Tasche und öffnete die Tür.: „Bis Bald, Mamoru!", rief sie ihm noch zu bevor sie die Tür leise hinter sich schloss. Es war das erste mal seit langer Zeit, dass sie ihm zum Abschied keinen Kuss gegeben hatte.  
  
Eine Woche später waren alle Prüfungen geschrieben, ausgewertet und die praktischen Übungen durchgeführt. Ami war Jahrgangsbeste. Makoto, Minako und besonders Usagi waren heilfroh, dass sie so ein annehmbares Zeugnis erlangten, so dass sie ohne Probleme an ihren ausgewählten Unis aufgenommen werden konnten. Rei hatte ihre Priesterinnenprüfung glänzend bestanden, wohingegen das Schulzeug eher gutes Mittelmaß war.  
  
Es war der Morgen am Tag ihrer Abreise. Der Flug ging erst Mittag. Usagi saß auf ihrem Bett und überlegte fieberhaft, ob sie etwas vergessen hatte. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf das Foto auf ihrem Nachttisch. Mamoru und sie engumschlungen, aufgenommen an Mamorus Geburtstag. Fast ein ganzes Jahr war es her. Sie betrachtete es noch eine kleine Weile und lies davon ab, als Ikuko, Usagis Mutter mit frischer Wäsche ins Zimmer kam. Sie lächelte. „Du wirst Mamoru doch in nur einen Monat wiedersehen!"Usagi erhob sich und nahm die Wäsche entgegen und legte diese auf Ihre Bett. „Ja, Mama ich weiß."  
  
Richtig unwohl fühlte sie sich erst, als Mamoru wenig später anrief und fragte, ob er sie zum Flughafen bringen könnte. Sie hatte zugestimmt, um ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu erleichtern. Schweigsam fuhren sie zum Flughafen und begannen sich erst wieder zu unterhalten als sie Minako und Ami abholten. Dort trafen sie auch auf Rei und Makoto. Rei war ganz aufgeregt während Makoto lässig wartete. „Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ihr seid zu spät!" wisperte Rei sichtlich aufgeregt. Usagi grinste: „Minako hat diesmal getrödelt!"  
  
Vergnügt stellten sie sich in die Schlange an und bemerkten gar nicht, wie Mamoru und Usagi nicht ein Wort wechselten. Wenig später hatten sie ihre Koffer abgegeben und verabschiedeten sich von Mamoru am Sicherheitsschalter. Die Mädchen waren schon durch, nur Usagi stand zögernd da. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und wollte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange geben. Doch er drückte sie sanft von sich. „Nicht, Usagi. Ich will das nicht. Erst wenn du dir über deine Gefühle sicher bist!"Usagi nickte. Mamoru beugte sich über sie und gab ihre einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Usagi steckte ihm währenddessen, ohne das er es merkte, einen kleinen für sie wichtigen Gegenstand in seine Jackentasche. Er flüsterte: „Bitte komm heil wieder! Und pass auf dich auf, meine Bunny!"  
  
Sie nickte liebevoll und lief schnell durch den Sicherheitsschranke, damit er nicht ihre feuchten Augen mitbekam. Nun stand er allein am Flughafen und sah, wie die blonden langen Zöpfe hinter einer verdunkelten Schiebetür verschwanden. 


End file.
